Communication technology has been developed that now allows a user the freedom to make phone calls through Internet Protocol (IP) networks, cellular wireless networks, and the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). Typically, a user accesses each of these networks using distinctly different communication terminals. For example, a POTS phone can be used to communicate through the PSTN, a cellular phone to communicate through cellular networks, and an IP phone to communicate through IP networks (such as the Internet). User applications on such phones have also evolved to offer increased features, including Personal Information Management (PIM) applications by which a user can establish an electronic phone book. Managing a user's information that is distributed across various different communication devices continues to present a challenge.